Split
by Pharies
Summary: Maya feels split about Cam and Zig. Zig is feeling split about Maya and Tori. Cam thinks everything is fine. What if it's not? T to be safe.
1. Prologue

_Set during the end and after Doll Parts. _

_Disclaim. I only own my thoughts and what I write. I do not own the Degrassi Characters._

_-Cam-Spring 2012-_

When Maya showed up on his doorstep Friday night, to say he was surprised would be an understatement. She looked like she had been crying and all he wanted to do was take her in his arms and tell her that everything would be okay. But he couldn't do that because they weren't together anymore. And then she begged for his forgiveness and wanted to get back together. First he smiled, said he would love to give her a second chance, and told her that he would try harder to show her how much she meant to him. Then he had taken her in his arms and rubbed her back, loving how her arms wrapped around his waist holding him close. He was happy that she was giving him a second chance, even if it seemed like he was the one giving her a second chance.

_-Zig-Spring 2012-_

Zig stood in the cafeteria after Maya left baffled as to why she would deny feelings for him. He understood that he wasn't single right now, but he really liked her. He didn't mean to kiss her at the pageant, but that doesn't mean he doesn't think about it or not wish that it could happen again. He knows he shouldn't have kissed her, but it made him realize that he wants to be with her, not Tori. He loves Tori without a doubt. She's so much fun and has so much confidence, but the more time Maya, Tristan, him, and Tori spend together, the more he realizes that he really likes Maya more than he likes Tori. (_You can like someone more than the person you love, right?_) Plus being in WhisperHug with her doesn't help him stop liking her. She's a musical genius and he thinks that her intelligence has to be the greatest thing about her. She has confidence in her smarts, and that's a huge turn on. (_Not that he would admit that he finds intelligence hot since Tori thinks that Maya is so much smarter than she is, so she plays dumb around just about everyone even though she's in the top 15 in their class._) Zig sighed when Maya turned back, just for a second, and glared at him.

Now though? Now he has to watch her with Cam all over again and die a little more inside. He really thought that after she broke up with Cam, he could convince her to hang out with him more. But he messed that up big time by getting caught up in _her _backstage with the pageant. He just knows that she thinks that he would go after someone else if they were together because of it. He has Tori, who Maya thinks if smart, funny, and better than her. Why would Zig want to be with Maya, sweet, caring, down to earth, flat chested Maya? Because she's not shallow and talks to him like a human being instead of like a prize, that's why.

_-Maya-Spring 2012-_

As she caught up with Cam, she couldn't help feeling like she was lying to everyone around her. She really, really liked Cam. But she also knew that she liked Zig a lot. She had since the beginning of the year, and had simply pushed it back since he was with Tori. Then he kissed her and he was still with Tori. It made her feel like a horrible friend for responding to the kiss and liking it! But she had to tell Tori about it, even if it meant ruining their friendship.

Now she was with Cam again though, and she was happy about that. Yes, she liked Zig, but she felt like she and Cam could work so much better. She shouldn't have doubted how much he adored her. She should have talked to him about it before ending things. It was so stupid of her. And if she was still with Cam, Zig wouldn't have kissed her and she wouldn't feel like vomiting every time she saw him and Tori together knowing that their relationship wasn't really what it seemed.

Tori was sleeping over on Friday though, and so she only had few days that she had to feel like this. She never told Zig that she wouldn't tell Tori, and she feels like a bad friend keeping something like this from her best friend.

For now though, she's going to hold Cam's hand and act like everything is one hundred percent okay in her world when really it's okay that way with Cam.

_-End Chapter-_

_So, I was catching up on all the Degrassi world drama and figured I'd go see what stories were out there regarding Maya. To say I am disappointed would be an understatement. She is a wonderful character to work with and I'm surprised more people haven't taken advantage of that in a really good way._

_Anyways, hope you'll like this. I'm not sure how long it's going to be, but I will try to update semi-regularly, even with school._

_~Tori_


	2. Fixed?

_Disclaim the ownership._

_-Maya-Friday-_

It was after school and Maya was waiting on the steps for Tori so that they could go back to her place. They would be walking since Katie was going to be at Marisol's, but it was starting to get a little warmer, so it wouldn't be too bad. Cam was with the hockey team and so she had to wait alone. That was fine for now because she was doing homework while she waited. She felt someone sit down next to her, but didn't acknowledge them until she was done with the math problem she was working on.

"You can't avoid me forever you know," Zig said.

"I can try," she clipped at him.

"Everyone knows that you and I are friends and you've been off all week," he tried to reason.

"And they will just think you upset me and that will blow over anyways." She started to put her things away knowing that she wasn't going to get anywhere.

"Maya, you can't be mad at me forever," he tried again after a few moments

"I can try that too." She took a breath and slowly released it. "Look, I don't think I'll be mad at you forever, but it would be better if you would leave me alone for a little while. Around Tori and Tristen, I'll try and act like my normal self with you. And during band practice I'll plaster on a smile and pretend I'm alright there too, but do not expect me to get over anything that fast. I'm mad at you for making me feel like the scum of the earth, and like I am a horrible friend." Maya picked up her bag and stood to make a point. "And I would appreciate if you didn't try to talk to me when other people aren't around." Zig stood before she could storm off and grabbed her wrist. She sighed but didn't look at him. "Zig, let me go."

"No. I wanted to talk to you, and you ranted at me without letting me speak my mind on all of this." She turned back to him and tried to pull her hand free. When he didn't let go, she glared at him.

"You have ten seconds to let me go before your scrotum becomes detached from your body."

"How vulgar of you, Maya. Didn't know you had it in you," he teased. He let her go though, just in case. He was not risking anything more where she was concerned and he had never seen her so angry.

"You've pissed me off. Now get on with it." She crossed her arms and looked at him expectantly.

"Okay, I know that you think that if we're together, I would do to you what I did to Tori, but I wouldn't." He took a deep breath and lowered his voice even though no one was around them. "I made a mistake at the beginning of the year, and until last week, I hadn't realized nor had I regretted it. I'm sorry that I kissed you when I did, but I don't regret doing it at all. I should have waited until Tori and I weren't together, but I didn't and that was stupid of me. When you told me that you and Cam weren't together, I was actually really happy about it since that meant I could get to know you without Cam in the picture. When I thought that, I should have realized that I didn't want to be with Tori anymore." Zig looked at Maya pleadingly, but she refused to meet his eye. She didn't say anything right away. She didn't know what to think because all week she had been happy with Cam and now Zig all but told her that he wanted to be with her over Tori. All she knew for sure was that she felt even worse about them kissing now then she had all week. Zig saw her face soften slightly, but she fixed quickly.

"Zigmund, do you really think that that is going to make me feel _better_? I can not believe you. I'm second choice to you and you don't even see that. This is why I don't like you like that. This is why I'm back with Cam. I really like him, Zig, and if you try to get between us, you will regret the day you became my friend." She glared at him once more and then stormed off in the direction of the Dot. Once there, she sent Tori a text telling her where she was.

_-Tori-Friday-_

She was walking toward the front of the school when she saw Zig grab Maya's wrist. She didn't know what was going on, but she could see Maya tense up at his touch. Tori didn't want to know what had made her other best friend upset, so she stayed where she was and watched them. She couldn't see Zig's face since his back was turned to her, but she could read the body language. Her boyfriend was apologizing to Maya for something. That was the only reason he would be making himself smaller around someone and Maya was very tense, which meant that it had to have been something big. She saw Maya's lips move before she walked away from Zig, but Tori didn't know what it could have been since she could only see part of Maya's face. She bit her lip trying to figure out what she wanted to do about this situation. She wanted to know what was going on, but at the same time she didn't want to see Maya's angry side, and she seemed very, very mad with Zig. Her thoughts were broken by her phone buzzing. It was a text from Maya saying she was at the Dot and to meet her there. Tori smiled. Maybe it wasn't as big as she thought. When she looked back up from her phone though, Zig was still standing where Maya had left him with his shoulders slumped, which bothered Tori more than she wanted to admit to anyone, including herself. So she put on a smile and walked the rest of the way out of the school.

"Hey, Ziggy," she beamed as she watched his demeanor change drastically. His back straightened and he smiled at her, but he was obviously trying to hide something.

"Hey, Tori," he responded reaching for her hand.

"Would you mind walking with me to the Dot? I have to meet Maya." She watched his face very carefully, but it barely changed. His smile fell slightly, but you would only see that if you were looking for it.

"Of course I'll walk you. What guy would let their girlfriend walk alone?" He kissed her forehead and then they made their way to the Dot.

_-Matlin House-Friday-_

Maya and Tori had been at her house for a few hours now. Her mom had ordered pizza for dinner to make things easier and they were hanging out in the basement talking about everything and anything while they waited for dinner to arrive.

"Do you want to watch a movie while we eat?" Maya asked suddenly.

"Yeah sure. I figured we would just keep talking or whatever. Have anything in mind?" Tori responded.

"Not really. I thought you could pick something." Maya said. Tori got up quickly to go to where almost all the movies were kept in the Matlin household. Maya figured that she would tell her before the pizza arrived and they started a movie.

"How about _West Side Story_? It's a classic." Tori said as she scanned the movies. "Or _Singing in the Rain_? Or, ooh, the remake of _Fame_?" Maya laughed.

"Any of those are fine, really." She took a breath and slowly let it out. "Tori, there's something I hav-" Maya started only to be cut off by the doorbell. She thought she would have more time before the pizza arrived.

"Ooh, pizza! Come on, Maya. It's food time," Tori said as she came over and grabbed Maya's hand to pull her up the stairs. She didn't seem to have been paying attention to Maya starting to say something before the doorbell rang. Maya figured she would try again later. Once they were settled back in the basement with soda, pizza, and popcorn, Tori turned to Maya. "My, you were going to say something before the pizza got here." Maya took another deep breath.

"Yes. I have something to tell you." She bit her lip. "Remember last week when Zig helped me with my song at the pageant?" She started.

"Mhmm," Tori said through her bite of pizza. "It was really good by the way. I shouldn't have said all those things to you," she said after she had swallowed her food.

"Thank you, but that's not what I'm getting at." Maya put her plate down and turned to fully face Tori. "When I thanked him for helping me, we hugged and as I was pulling away, he kissed me, Tori." Maya felt like she was going to be sick. "And at first I kissed him back. Since then I have felt sick all week because it happened at all and I didn't tell you right away, but I didn't know how to. I wanted to do it in person." Maya stopped talking and waited for her best friend to say something. She waited a few moments while Tori just stared at her. "Tori, I'm so sorry. Please say something. Yell at me, cry, something, please," Maya said trying to get Tori to react somehow.

"Is that why you were so snippy with him this week?" Tori finally asked as calmly as she could. Maya nodded. She blinked back tears. "Is that why you seemed so angry with him when you were on the front steps of the school?" she whispered.

"It was. I didn't want to talk to him about it. I've told him very firmly that it was a mistake that can never happen again. He's dating you, Tori. I feel so bad for being the other girl, even if it was just a kiss, and I flat out told him that I hate that he made me feel like the scum of the earth for doing something like this to you. I didn't tell him I was going to tell you though. I was afraid he would try and talk me out of it." Maya felt so small. "I've felt so vulnerable that I didn't know what would happen if I told him I was telling you." Tori put her plate down so that she could focus on her friend. She was trying very hard not to be mad with her friend as well as trying not to cry. They were both silent for several moments.

"I have to break up with him," she said suddenly. Maya blinked.

"You don't have to," Maya said.

"But he cheated on me with my best friend. He obviously doesn't know what he wants if he kissed you even though he and I are dating. I have to break up with him." Maya simply nodded. She couldn't decide if this was going better or worse than expected. She was glad that Tori wasn't yelling at her or blaming her fully, but on the same token, she didn't want them to break up because she knew that Zig would try to get her and Cam to break up. Tori pulled out her phone.

"What are you doing?" Maya asked suddenly very afraid.

"I'm texting Tristan to ask him to ask Owen if he would be willing to give us a ride to Zig's," Tori responded as she tapped away on her phone.

"That sounds kind of complicated." Maya frowned.

"Not really. Tristan doesn't live that far from you, and I've offered to give Owen ten bucks." Maya shook her head.

"If you say so, Tor. Let me just let my mom know what's going on." She hurried upstairs to find her mom and was pleased to realized that it was only about seven.

_-Novak House/Store-Friday-_

Zig was helping his mom in the store when he saw her get out of a car. Maya was here. She was going to forgive him and everything was going to-but wait. Why was Tori and Tristan here with her?

"I'll be right back, matushka," he told his mom before going out front of the store. Tori and Tristan were glaring at him and Maya was hanging back. "Hey, Tori. Why the surprise? I thought you were doing a girls' night with Maya." He was hesitant to start the conversation, but they couldn't just stay there all night. He walked closer to them and reached out his hand, but Tori didn't take it like she normally did. He dropped his hand and looked quizzically at his girlfriend.

"Is it true?" she asked suddenly.

"Is what true?" he asked back since he really had no idea what was going on, but he did _not_ have a good feeling about this.

"Did you kiss Maya at the pageant?" Tori clarified. Zig blinked looking very confused. "I highly doubt that she would lie about something like this since she has a boyfriend, Zig."

"I-" he started but stopped and looked confused again. How was he going to fix this? Why was he trying to figure out how to fix this? Tori knew about the kiss, and if he said it was true, which it was, then she would more than likely break up with him, making it easier for him to try and win Maya back from Cam. But was he really ready to break up with Tori? He looked down at his feet, seeming ashamed. "I'm sorry, Tori," he said quietly. "It just happened." He didn't try to clarify as he hoped that Maya had told Tori enough that Tori would want to leave him, but at the same time he still didn't know if he wanted to not be with Tori.

"That was not the answer I was looking for." She put her hands on her hips as Zig looked up at her sheepishly. "I trusted you and Maya, and she's the only one of the two of you that came to me. Obviously I am not as important to you as you thought I was, or as I thought I was." Her stare intensified and Zig didn't know what to do when he saw unshed tears there. Tristan put his hand on Tori's shoulder and Maya came to stand next to her, taking her hand and squeezing it. Taking a deep breath, Tori continued, "I don't think we should be together anymore, Zig." It was shaky and firm at the same time causing Zig to blink again. She was confident in her words, but she was trying not to show emotion, which caused the odd combination. Zig shook his head.

"Tori, I'm sorry. I-" Tristan cut Zig off.

"I don't think it would do well to try and apologize. You've done enough damage." Zig's mouth shut and he just watched as the three of them got back in the car they came in. After they drove off, Zig couldn't help but spin back toward the store and kick the wall next to the door before going back into work. Everything seemed even more messed up now than before and all he could think about was fixing things between him, Tori and Maya.

_-End Chapter-_

_I know that Maya was a little OOC when talking to Zig earlier in the chapter, but I feel like even sweet Maya would be very mean to him after making her feel so horrible with herself._

_Happy reading._

_~Tori_


	3. Changes

_Disclaim all by my own ideas._

_-Maya-Monday at Degrassi-_

By the time Maya walked through the doors of Degrassi, she felt like the whole world was watching her. Everywhere she went that weekend it felt like people were watching her and that they were blaming her for Tori breaking up with Zig. It was one kiss that happened over a week ago now, and the only person to actually blame for the break up is Zig since he didn't tell Tori. Maya could be in his shoes right now: shut out by Tori and everyone she associates with.

Only Maya isn't ostracizing him. She was responding to his texts, though she wasn't really trying to converse with him. It just happened. She was still keeping her guard up with him, but she was finding it harder and harder to be mad at him when he was making her laugh. She almost forgot that she was mad at him, then Tori or Cam or Tristan would text her, effectively busting her Zig bubble and she would feel guilty for talking to him at all.

When she opened her locker a note fell out, which confused her since it was still really early.

'_Morning Beautiful,_

_I'm here if you want to talk, which I've told you all weekend, but I wanted to tell you again._

_-Cam"_

Maya smiled to herself as she read the note and then tucked it into her pocket. The smile wouldn't fade as she gathered her books for her first few classes. She had been really surprised when she told Cam about what had happened. His logic was that she wasn't with him at the time, so it didn't matter. Plus, he had told her that he loved the fact that she could surprise him by being honest with him like that. When she closed her locker, she was pleased to see Cam coming up the hall. As he got closer, his face changed though and he wasn't smiling at her anymore. She looked at him confused before looking over her shoulder just as Zig stopped near her.

"Morning, My," he said quietly. She sighed.

"Zig, go away. Cam doesn't want me talking to you anymore." Zig snorted and looked over her shoulder. She could only imagine that Cam was glaring at the boy in front of her.

"Like that's going to stop me from trying to talk to you," he told her before Cam got to them. "I'll see you later, Maya," he said a little louder so that Cam could hear. She turned to watch Zig walk by Cam and she didn't miss their dislike for each other emanating from what seemed like every fiber of their being.

"I really don't like him talking to you," Cam said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Maya sighed, but relaxed into him.

"I know you don't, but he and I are going to talk since we have band practice and a few classes together." She looked up at him and smiled reassuringly. "If you want, I can talk to Mo about moving practice a little so that you can can be there to walk me home." Cam's face brightened at that.

"I like that plan," he told her pulling her tighter to him. "I love how smart you are." He kissed her forehead and then they started walking down the hall toward her class.

_-Cam-Monday-_

Cam hated that he felt like this. He really liked Maya, but while he didn't blame her for what happened as she was single, she was still part of that kiss, which bothered him more than he would care to admit to her. He doesn't want to think about her kissing other guys, especially Zig as he's seen the other boy look at Maya like she was the only girl in the world, even with Tori sitting right next to him at lunch. He knew that Zig liked Maya a lot more than he wanted to admit to anyone, but Cam could see what the other boy wasn't saying: he wanted to be with Maya.

He couldn't let them have any extra time together. He didn't think he could handle her realizing that she wanted to be with the Russian boy more than him. He had to prove to her that she was the only girl in the world for him, and that Zig was nothing more to her than a friend.

But how?

_-Tori-Monday-_

When she walked into the school, Tori's head was held high and nothing could get by her. She was single once again, and, although she loved Zig, he really had hurt her. She had to get over him as fast as possible. She couldn't get over him too fast though, or people might think that she was okay with what happened, and she really wasn't. Zig may have hurt her, but Maya hurt her too. She could be mad at Maya for asking Zig to help with the song, which might have lead to the kiss, but she wasn't stupid. She heard the way Zig had been trying to build Maya up. Yes, they had both hurt her, but she knew that Maya cared a lot more about her than Zig did. Zig was more to blame, and she was going to hate him for at least the rest of her high school career.

But even when she saw him talking to Maya while Cam was going over to her, she could see what she had been avoiding: Zig wanted to be with Maya. His body language and the way he looked at her best friend told her everything. As much as she wanted to hate him forever, if Zig won Maya, she would have to be happy because Maya was her best friend, and she had told her the truth about what happened. And as much as she hated to admit it, she was sure Maya still liked him too.

She just would make sure the blonde stayed with Cam though so that she wouldn't have to swallow her pride too soon.

Tori was broken from her thoughts by someone bumping into her. When she looked up into a pair of familiar blue eyes.

"Hey, sorry, Tor," he said quietly as he hustled by with some of the other hockey team. She blinked and then looked after her other best friend's brother, Owen. He hardly ever said anything to her at school, let alone a hello of any sort. _'My life is about to get way more complicated. How lovely,'_' Tori thought before heading toward her locker.

_-End Chapter-_

_I know it's been a little bit since I updated, but things have been super busy lately. However since my family in non-traditional with Thanksgiving, here's a gift for the holiday. Happy Thanksgiving to those who celebrate it._

_I'm thankful for the ability to write and a way to outlet my writing._

_~Tori_


End file.
